Some little surprises
by LizzieCrawley
Summary: This is a multichapter story (3 chapters), as part of Cobert Winter Wonderland Exchange, and is set during the Second Boer War, at Christmas time, when Cora is by herself at Downton with their three little daughters and a broken heart.
1. Chapter 1

She went down the staircases slowly, holding Sybill's pudgy hand fondly but firmly, trying to hold back the little girl's urge to rush out to join the others in the Great Hall. As soon as they reached the last step, she let the little hand slipped from hers, letting her youngest daughter go running all excited to meet Rosamund, who received her with a big smile and open arms. She took her niece in her arms lovingly and gave her an ornament for her to hang on the huge Christmas tree they were decorating the center of the big room.

Cora slowly approached them, watching all the excitement and movement around the big tree. There were smiles on everyone's faces and she knew that during those moments most of them allowed themselves to forget that they were at war. But mostly, she felt gratified to see the happy little faces of her daughters. Those smiles warmed her heart and soothed the pain that seemed to have settled so deeply into it.

The girls were completely absorbed into the mission to help in decorating the tree this year, and Cora's eyes rested lovingly on the Edith's focused face who carefully placed some ornaments at the bottom of the tree, the tip of her tongue in the corner of her mouth with concentration, in the very same way Robert used to do when he was focused on some task. And she let out a small smile with the remembrance.

Her attention then turned to Mary who perched on a ladder under the watchful eyes of Mr. Carson, was proudly distributing the adornments he handed her on a higher part of the tree. She probably had convinced Carson and all the others to let her climb the ladder, even against the advice of them all, as easily as she used to persuade her own father. So Mary tilted her head, her soft brown eyes looking at the result of her own work without hiding a small smile of satisfaction. And Cora recognized the very same smile that used to curl the corners of Robert's lips when he was pleased with himself.

Sybill then clapped her hands and let out little shrieks of joy when one of the servants came up with another box full of colorful adornments. And Cora once again could not help but smile at the sight of her youngest daughter sweet blue eyes shining with joy and excitement. Everyone said Sybill had her eyes, but she never thought so. To her, those were Robert eyes, with the same brightness and the same softness.

As the days went by, she discovered more and more resemblances between Robert and their daughters, in every little gesture, in every nuance. In recent months, it had been comforting and painful at the same time. Just like now.

Then the three girls looked at her, their happy little faces showing the smiles she loved so much. Edith approached her and took her by the hand making her join the others, where she should be if she were not feeling so discouraged at the prospect of spending Christmas without him.

Since he had left for the war, Cora had been trying to be as strong as possible, particularly for the girls. And it was only at night, in the silence of their empty room, that she allowed herself to falter and cry his absence.

But there were moments, like that, that was so hard to pretend that everything was all right, that was really hard to pretend everything was normal. Simply because it wasn't. Things could never be normal while her beloved Robert was thousands of miles away, in a strange country, fighting a war, a bloody and violent war that she simply could not understand.

Almost two years before, she had begged him not to go, but despite the glare of tears she saw in his eyes that day, he was adamant. He had a duty to fulfill with his king and his country, he had told her. She could understand his motives and will always respect his courage and determination. But her heart had never accepted the fact that he chose to leave everything and everyone he loved to risk his life in that war when he simply could have stayed safe and sound at hers and their daughters' side. And Robert's decision to go to war had hurt her deeply.

She noticed the concerned eyes of Rosamund and Marmaduke upon her, and forced a smile trying to reassure them, but failed miserably. Robert's prolonged absence was just defeating her slowly, so she gladly accepted when Rosamund and Marmaduke anticipated their coming to the Christmas festivities in almost two weeks. It was comforting to have their company, even if she had to endure the occasional discussions between Violet and Rosamund. But the always irreverent Rosamund's company and the affectionate and reassuring presence of Marmaduke had been the only thing that had prevented her from crashing down completely. That and the hope that she fed on her heart that Robert could return home for the holidays.

But his letter had arrived two days earlier, and put an end to all her hopes. As always, she had opened it in the safe of her bedroom, away from the eyes of everyone, her hands cold and trembling. Fortunately he was unharmed and seemed to be well, or at least the best that he could be in a situation like that. He had not mentioned a single word about coming home, which had left her completely heartbroken.

And now she was trying to be strong once again, because the three little girls who were there needed her more than ever. Then she pushed away her sad thoughts, and tried to focus on her three jewels, and all let herself to be involved by the happy Sybill chatter while she was trying to help her older sisters. That distracted her enough so she did not realize Marmaduke look at his watch once more, nor she could see the exchange of glances between Rosamund, Marmaduke and Carson, or noticed Marmaduke and Carson leaving the room quietly, while Rosamund joined her and the girls.

Later, she was surprised by the fact that Rosamund didn't appear to the afternoon tea, but accepted without any suspicion when her brother in law explained her absence due to a strong headache. So, after tea, she retired to her bedroom, decided to read a book and try to not think of Robert until dinner. But the empty bedroom just awakened in her the longing she felt for him, and she ended up crying until she felt sleep, holding his pillow to her chest.


	2. Chapter 2

She dismissed her maid and went down the stairs hurriedly, fully conscious of how much she was late for dinner. She had not heard the dressing gong and if it wasn't for her maid, she would probably still sleeping in her bed. As she came down the stairs, feeling uncomfortable by the strange silence that seemed to have fallen over the house, she felt the strange sensation of being observed. She crossed the great hall to the drawing room and stopped at the door, turning her head to scour the large hall with her eyes. For a moment she felt the same warmth that used to rise her neck every time she felt Robert's gaze on her. Then she shook her head, completely upset with the impossibility of it, and opened the drawing room's door.

She was surprised to find the room already empty. It was true that she was late, but she inwardly thought that her family would be kind enough to wait for her. She walked to the dining room only to be stunned at the sight of a empty room. There was no sign of dinner, of her family or even of the servants. It wasn't so late that she had missed dinner completely. So where was everyone?

The room was softly illuminated by the light of candles scattered around the table on the chandeliers. Actually, now that she had noticed, it had more candles than usual. And then she saw the flowers. A trail of colorful flower petals spread across on the white towel on the long dining table, encircling a white envelope in its center.

She walked slowly toward the table and picked up the envelope, her hands trembling slightly, her heart pounding in her chest. She hesitated for a moment before opening the envelope, fearing create hope that her wishes had miraculously become reality. Inside the envelope was a note written in a handwriting Cora didn't recognize.

_"There are always surprises under the Christmas tree. You just need to believe."_

Then she heard the sound of violins and felt a pang in her chest. As she followed the sound of music in the great hall, all her senses told her that there was only one answer to that. But she was so afraid to be disappointed, that even after she entered the great hall and saw that familiar handsome man standing there, elegantly dressed up in his red military jacket and with those stunning blue eyes glowing softly in the candlelight, she was slow to believe in what she was seeing. She saw the coy smile on his lips and felt her knees tremble when he walked towards her, the image of his face suddenly blurred by the tears that formed in her eyes.

"You are here," she finally managed to say in a whisper, her voice choked with emotion. He nodded slowly, a gentle smile lighting up that face she loved so much. His eyes slid down her face, seeming to want to absorb every detail, every line, every curve, as warm as a caress. And she felt that familiar shiver ran down her neck. She reached out and touched his cheeck, her fingers gently sliding down his face, and he closed his eyes, letting himself get lost in the warmth of her touch.

"Am I dreaming?" The trembling of her voice made him open his eyes and smiled at her, covering her hand with his.

"No," he replied in a whisper at the same time he pulled her hand to his lips and placed a warm kiss on her palm, his eyes locked on hers. "But you're certainly the best of my dreams," he whispered, the electricity from the touch of his lips on her skin making her shiver slightly. Then he handed her the flower he held in his hand, causing her lips finally curved into a smile, which he returned with one of his own. So, he wiped the solitary tear that had rolled down her face with his thumb, and traced a slow path with his forefinger, first to her lips and then to her chin, which he held gently, slowly approaching his face to hers.

The sound of violins filled the air when he finally captured her lips in a passionate kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her to him. She encircled his neck with her free arm, her fingers sliding gently through the hair of his nape. He felt in her sweet surrender the same urgency, her demanding lips hungry for his, without fear, without shame, just with that very same emotion that made his heart beat fast inside his chest as he deepened the kiss.

And when they broke their kiss, both breathless, she rested her head on his chest, listening to the unsteady beat of his heart. He kept her close to him, his strong arms tightly around her, as if he never wanted to let her go. And she felt happy and safe once more. They stayed silent for a long time enjoying being in each other's arms, wrapped in the soft music of violins, his hand sliding gently up and down on her back. Until he placed a kiss on the top of her head, and she pulled away from him slightly, just enough to be able to look at his face. She found on his lips that soft smile she loved so much and that look in his eyes which always made her heart beat faster.

"You didn't mention anything about coming home in your last letter...", she finally said, "So I thought..."

"I didn't know I would when I wrote it," he told her softly, placing a soft kiss on her cheek, "I'm sorry."

"And how long..." He silenced her by placing his forefinger gently on her lips and shook his head.

"No," his blue eyes sparkled when he smiled. "I don't want to waste any minute of tonight thinking about departures, my sweet darling. This is a night for encounters. A very desired one, I must confess. In a night that is only ours." He leaned over and kissed her on the lips again, this time more gently, and he felt her lips curving into a smile that was still there when he broke the kiss. He saw her fighting back tears again as she looked around until she spotted the violinists beside the Christmas tree.

"Did you organize this all by yourself? Flowers, violins, ... the surprising disappearance of the whole family?" She asked him, her eyes fixed on his with adoration, and he gave her that boyish smile, without hiding his satisfaction with himself. "I would like to say that yes, just to impress you, but... The truth is that I had some very special assistants."

"Well, you always impressed me. And today was no different."

"Truly?" He smiled coyly.

"Truly", she smiled back before kissed him tenderly. "And... where is everyone?" She raised an inquiring brow and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, I promised they are all safe in their bedrooms." He gave her a mischievous look and approached her to whisper in her ear, his lips lightly brushed against it, making her feel a shiver go down her spine. "What makes just the two of us for dinner," he told her in a teasing tone.

"Oh, so there _will be_ a dinner?", she tilted her head with a mischievous glint in her eyes, and he grinned. "Tonight you are full of surprises, don't you?"

"You can't imagine how much," he said in a low voice making her feel the goose bumps in anticipation. "But, first things first, m'Lady. And if I still remember right, you love dancing. So...", he had a seductive smile playing on his lips as he leaned slightly, reaching for her. "May I have the honor of this dance, Lady Grantham?"

She smiled broadly, her first genuine smile in weeks, and held the hand he had extended to her. After she placed the flower gently on one of the support tables, he took her in his arms, making her to spin elegantly around the room to the sound of the violins. His eyes were fixed on hers and she held his gaze, a smile playing on her lips as she let herself be guided by him, feeling completely happy in his arms.

Slowly he pulled her closer to him, shortening the distance between them more than properly when they were in front of others. She offered no resistance, without caring about whoever would see them. Having him there, safe and sound, be like that in his arms, was all that mattered to her at that moment. Especially because something in the way he had spoken to her had given her the feeling that he would not stay for long. But she quickly forgot that dark thought when he smiled and said in a whisper.

"You look so beautiful…" She saw his eyes sparkle when she smiled. "You _are_ so incredibly beautiful…" He then approached his face to hers, his lips mere few inches, to whisper on her lips, causing her to feel a warmth rise up her neck and cheeks. "And I've missed you so much..." He kissed her again, pressing his body into hers, his lips devouring hers and she felt her knees go weak. Her whole body immediately answered to his kisses and his touches. And as his lips slid down her neck, she tilted her head back slightly, indulging herself completely to that moment, being abandoned by any coherent thought. After all, that was their night.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologize because I didn't do a proper review in this chapter, but I was so anxious to post it soon. **

* * *

He felt her lips curling into a smile and in the next instant she was giggling. He pulled back slightly to look at her face, speechless. He couldn't even blame her for laughing at that moment, which he planned to be a perfect romantic one. And he felt the heat rising in his cheeks when his stomach growled. Once more. Shamefully.

"I'm… very sorry for this," he muttered coyly, and she gave him an amused look, but touched his face lovingly.

"Please, don't be." She tilted her head slightly with a teasing grin which elicited a smile from his lips when she added, "Unless there is no dinner..."

"Ah! But it does exist, indeed." He said, regaining his self-confidence when she smiled back. He offered her his arm, his eyes softening when met hers. "And it should already be waiting for us."

He guided her to the dining room, opening the door for her to enter with a slight bow. They found a tidy table prepared for two, the food unusually already arranged over it, instead of being at the support counter with the butler and footman waiting for them, and she gave him a dubious look.

"But… where are the servants?"

There was a mischievous glint in his blue eyes as he replied, pulling out a chair for her to sit.

"I told you that tonight it would be just the two of us." He slid his fingers gently through her arm as she sat down, and she felt the warmth of his breath on her neck as he leaned toward her to whisper in her ear. "So you have to be satisfied with me." His lips lightly brushed against her neck just below her ear, in a soft kiss, causing her to feel a shiver down her spine. Robert stepped to the side so he could look at her face before added, with a defiant look in his eyes, "Tonight, m'Lady, I'll be your footman, your butler and... your maid..."

Cora grinned without averting her eyes from his, but she felt a heat in her cheeks with the intensity of his gaze as he took the seat next to her.

Despite the excellent meal which had been prepared for them, she barely managed to eat. She was too thrilled to have him there, feeling completely at his mercy. And Robert knew exactly how to seduce her, not that she needed to be seduced by him, but she had to admit that she really loved every time he did it.

Soon, they lost track of time, and she allowed herself to be taken by the glint in his blue eyes and the allure of his smiles. They talked softly, and both seemed to be intoxicated with the presence of each other.

For the first time in months, she felt her heart very light, full of joy and love for him. And the dinner went on slowly between loving glances, warm smiles and increasingly bold touches, which gradually increased the heat between them.

He served them a portion of the dessert, that he savored giving her that boyish grin she loved so much. She giggled when saw the small piece of chocolate mousse lodged in the corner of his lips and stood up to clean it with her napkin. Then he caught her completely off guard when he pulled her firmly but gently by her arm causing her to let out a little cry of surprise when she fell on his lap.

He smiled softly and touched her face, his fingers gently sliding down her cheek. But even though she had blushed, she wrapped her arm around his neck, her blue eyes shining when met his. Then she leaned into him, placing her lips softly on his, her tongue boldly removing the piece of chocolate from his mouth causing him to hum his approval in her lips. She kept teasing him biting his lower lip lightly and felt his lips curving into a small smile just moments before he deepened their kiss, his tongue eagerly exploring her mouth.

When their lips finally parted and their eyes met she could see reflected in his eyes the same desire she felt, and she stood up reaching for his hand, gently guiding him upstairs to her bedroom.

She opened the door for them, entering the room but stopped at once, completely surprised at the sight. There were rose petals all over the bed as well some vases filled with her favorite flowers, the room was softly illuminated by dozens of candles perfectly arranged on the floor. She felt the warmth of his body next to her when he wrapped her waist from behind to place a warm kiss on the curve of her neck, making her shiver.

He gently turned her to face him and caught the glint of tears in her eyes. And then she gave him the sweetest smile when looked at him.

"I missed you so much, Robert…", her voice was just a whisper.

"So did I, my love…" he replied quietly, his eyes fixed on hers, pulling her slowly toward him, his mouth desperately wanting to kiss her again when his lips captured hers once more in a passionate kiss. He slid his hands down her back, his fingers unbuttoning one by one her dress' buttons until he had access to her delicate skin under the fabric.

He helped her disrobe her dress by pulling it over her head, and then got rid of her chemise and corset, pausing for a moment to admire her up naked body, her pale skin glowing softly under the candlelight. He turned his attentions to her breasts, caressing them gently, causing her the most intoxicating sensation as his lips traced a hot and steamy path from her neck to her nipple.

She helped him to get rid of his jacket and waistcoat and quickly undid the buttons of his shirt, and he saw it land softly on the ground before she slid her hands over his naked chest and arms. Once more her lips sought for his, this time more passionately, and when she encircled his neck to pull him closer, her fingers slid gently through his nape's dark curls.

He then lifted her into his arms with a steady motion, and walked to the bed to lay her gently over it, his blue eyes darkened with desire locked on hers when he leaned over her to kiss her again. Her hands slid up to his waist, searching for his trouser buttons and Robert leaned on one knee to allow her to open his trousers and pulled it down, the soft touch of her fingers burning his skin.

He got rid of the rest of their clothes quickly, and gently leaned over her again, the warmth of his skin against hers making her shiver slightly. And then, instead of his hungry lips search for hers, instead of his hands eagerly exploring her body, he stopped to look at her, and the sight of a solitary tear rolling down his face caught her by surprise. She reached out and touched his face tenderly, her eyes fixed on him full of love, and she wiped his tear with a kiss, her lips sliding softly down his face until met his.

"I don't deserve you," he whispered in her lips.

"Maybe." She pulled away enough to look into his eyes again. "But you can try," she added with a mischievous glint in her eyes. She saw his eyes gleaming in the candlelight, and shivered as he leaned over her again, his lips tracing a warm and winding path between her neck and her stomach.

The heat between them quickly increased to the point of making both almost lose control, any coherent thought abandoning them altogether, leaving them lost and totally at the mercy of desire.

Later that night, when she rested her head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beats of his heart, his hand idly tracing random patterns on her back, her legs entwined, she heard him whisper.

"Cora?"

"Hmmm?" Was all she managed to say, sleepily. As he remained silent, she lifted her head to look at him, and saw the look of worry and guilt in his eyes, which only increased her own fears again.

They exchanged a long look, and he pushed a strand of dark hair that felt over her face, until he finally spoke, in response to the silent question in her eyes.

"Would you ever forgive me?"

She studied his face for a moment, digesting his words, and can clearly see how that war had already left their marks on her beloved Robert. There was a shadow of sadness deep in his eyes, and she shivered to think of the horrors he had already witnessed.

"Please, never doubt of my love for you." As she remained silent, he added, and for a brief second she almost feared there was some reason for her to doubt his love for her. The war could do that with men who stayed so long away from home after all. But as she looked straight into his eyes she knew what he was talking about. He still feared that she could never forgive him for having gone to war.

"I never doubted." She answered and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Don't lie. You already did it once." he said with a pained look, diverting his gaze for the first time. She touched his face lovingly, forcing him to look at her again. Even now he felt guilty with the way things had happened at the beginning of their marriage, when he almost lost her for not recognizing his own feelings for her.

"Well, you did a great job concealing your feelings from me," she said in a teasing tone, trying to lighten the conversation. "This is the past, Robert. And fortunately, you've already told me and proved me how much you love me in so many different ways. So, I can never doubt it anymore." She gave him a mischievous smile and kissed his lips softly, but still had a worried expression on his face when she broke the kiss.

"And now? Could you forgive me?" He reached out and touched her cheek fondly, and she could see a sincere apology in his eyes.

She nodded slowly, her heart racing, a small smile curling the corners of her lips before she said, "I already forgave you. But..." she tilted her head, a mischievous glint in her blue sapphire eyes, "you can always work a little harder to show your gratitude."

He laughed, but let out a low moan as her hand slid boldly below his waist line.

"I see... So, do you want me to show you more gratitude?" He narrowed his eyes, but she saw a hint of a smile in his lips, and slowly nodded. There was a tempting smile playing on her lips as he leaned toward her to capture her lips with his. "Your wish is my command, m'lady."


End file.
